A través de los sueños
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Merlín está preocupado por Morgana. Últimamente la ve más desmejorada que nunca y siente la necesidad de hacerle saber que comprende por lo que está pasando. En medio de una noche de insomnio, Merlín descubre una manera de confesar su secreto sin decirlo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Merlín_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

La noche había cubierto con su manto, de un profundo color azul marino, el reino de Camelot desde hacía ya varias horas. En la ciudadela reinaba el silencio, únicamente roto por los pasos de los guardias de palacio que se veían obligados a cumplir con su ronda nocturna de vigilancia a altas horas de la madrugada.

En el cielo, una gran extensión de pequeñas estrellas titilantes resplandecía sobre el castillo del Rey Uther Pendragon, velando el sueño de sus habitantes mientras éstos se hallaban sumidos en el más profundo de sus sueños. Todos menos uno de ellos.

Sentado en el modesto catre que le hacía las veces de cama, Merlín pasaba con evidente expresión de cansancio una página tras otra del libro de encantamientos que le regaló Gaius nada más llegar a Camelot. Tenía una mejilla apoyada en la mano y los párpados caídos, pero por más que lo había intentado no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, ya que su mente parecía tener otros asuntos que atender que no daban pie al descanso.

Merlín sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, ¿cómo no hacerlo? No sólo le quitaba el sueño, sino que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos diarios, provocando que su mentor, Gaius, le reprendiera más de una vez por su falta de atención cuando le estaba hablando de la historia de la magia en Camelot, o que el príncipe Arturo se burlara y ensañara más de lo normal de la aplastante inutilidad de su torpe criado. No había sido así siempre, al menos no hasta que descubrió el secreto de Morgana.

La joven pupila del rey siempre había tenido problemas con sus pesadillas, unos sueños terribles que la hacían despertar entre desesperados alaridos en mitad de la noche. Gaius la estaba tratando con diferentes pócimas del sueño, y así Lady Morgana parecía estar mejorando, pero últimamente esa enfermedad desconocida estaba haciendo más mella en ella de lo habitual, como si se creciera ante la adversidad y los medicamentos de Gaius. Tanto el anciano consejero como el propio Merlín sabían muy bien que las pesadillas no pararían, sino que irían a más y más cada día que pasara. La joven poseía en su interior una energía mística que necesitaba escapar, algo imposible en el reino de Camelot.

Y es que Lady Morgana no estaba enferma. Lady Morgana tenía magia.

El ayudante de Gaius no sabría explicar muy bien cómo se sintió cuando su mentor le habló de sus hipótesis acerca de la supuesta enfermedad de Morgana, hasta que una noche en la que los aposentos de la chica se incendiaron de forma aparentemente espontánea, cuando el anciano y el joven Merlín confirmaron sus sospechas. Por una parte se sentía sorprendido, ¿cómo no estarlo? Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera magia como él, y menos alguien tan cercano a él como lo era Lady Morgana. O al menos eso quería creer. Después de la sorpresa vino un cálido sentimiento de alegría: él podría ayudar a Morgana a proteger su secreto y demostrarle que la magia no era una maldición como tanto había pregonado el rey Uther, sino un poderoso don con el que podían hacer maravillas por sus seres queridos.

Pero tan pronto como Gaius vio las intenciones a su joven ayudante le hizo recordar la promesa que había hecho al llegar al reino de Camelot: que nunca desvelaría su secreto ante nadie, ahora ni siquiera ante Lady Morgana, quien parecía necesitar más que nunca un hombro en el que apoyarse. Así vio obligado a pasar las últimas semanas contemplando cómo las ojeras de la joven protegida del rey parecían no querer abandonar esos claros ojos verdes que adornaban su cada vez más pálido rostro. Todo ello sin decir nada, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra de consuelo y comprensión hacia su amiga.

Por eso se encontraba despierto en mitad de la noche con ese pesado libro en su regazo, necesitaba distraerse, pensar en cualquier otra cosa, al menos durante las horas que supuestamente necesitaba dedicar al descanso. Y fue entonces, sin intención inicial de encontrarla, cuando halló la respuesta a sus problemas. Merlín pareció despertar de repente al leer el conjuro que se hallaba en la página por la que tenía abierto ese vetusto libro. Hablaba de los sueños, más concretamente, en cómo entrar en los sueños de otra persona. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

Hacía ya varias horas que Lady Morgana se había ido a la cama, no sin cierto temor a sus cada vez más habituales pesadillas, en el vano intento de poder pasar una noche sin despertarse horrorizada de las visiones que acudían a su mente a altas horas de la madrugada.

La joven tenía su cabello azabache ondulado esparcido por las suaves cabeceras de lana de su cama. Tenía la cabeza girada a un lado y musitaba frenéticamente algo en sueños a la vez que sus párpados se contraían en una expresión de pánico: sin duda alguna habían vuelto las pesadillas y no parecían querer marcharse así como así.

Morgana se giró sobre sí misma, sacudió inconscientemente la cabeza y agitó levemente las manos intentando alejar las crueles imágenes que acudían a su mente, todas ellas relacionadas con la persecución de la magia en Camelot y todas las atrocidades que se habían cometido contra aquellos a los que sus vecinos acusaban de brujería por un simple problema de convivencia. Muy pocas veces encontraban a un mago o bruja real, pero cuando lo encontraban no dejaba de ser menos inocente que los demás por haber nacido con un don que nunca había pedido ni deseado tener en el reino de Uther Pendragon.

Pero algo en su mente comenzó a cambiar: las atroces escenas que presenciaba sin poder hacer nada para ayudar empezaron a difuminarse, a perder nitidez, a disiparse ante sus ojos como si de fina niebla estival se tratase. Ese mundo de terror se derrumbaba por momentos, acompañado por el murmullo de unas extrañas palabras que parecían ser pronunciadas solemnemente desde muy lejos. Entonces Morgana se dio cuenta de que eran precisamente esas palabras las que parecían provocar que sus pesadillas se desvanecieran en su subconsciente: donde antes había una pira con una hilera de condenados, ahora solamente estaba el valle que rodeaba Camelot, con el cielo teñido por un frío color azul. Casi como si estuviera a punto de amanecer.

Entonces las palabras pararon, fueron perdiéndose en la distancia con un suave eco. En esos momentos, Merlín acababa de quedarse dormido con el libro de magia sostenido en sus brazos.

Morgana se giró sobre sí misma, admirando la belleza de cuanto la rodeaba ahora. El valle estaba en paz, unos pájaros madrugadores comenzaban piar tímidamente y una suave brisa agitaba la hierba que pisaba. No era un paraje deslumbrante o de belleza singular, pero significa mucho para ella porque había pasado gran parte de su niñez allí, jugando a los guerreros con el príncipe Arturo. Ahí estaba sus recuerdos, ahí se sentía a salvo de toda su pesadilla anterior.

Se volvió sobre sí misma una vez más y entonces le vio. Estaba allí, sentado entre las raíces de un viejo árbol casi seco en cuyas ramas Arturo solía balancearse cuando era sólo un infante. La persona que menos podía esperar en un momento como ése.

- ¿Merlín? – musitó la joven sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

El aprendiz de mago alzó la mirada hacia ella en el momento en que la oyó pronunciar su nombre. Ligeramente sobresaltado, miró a su alrededor, reconociendo el paraje en el que ahora se hallaba y sabiendo que no podía estar despierto: no podía creer que el conjuro finalmente hubiera funcionado. Gaius estaría más impresionado.

Por otra parte, Morgana no podía creer que Merlín estuviera allí, ya que no la persona más recurrente en sus sueños, pero sí la que más quería ver en ellos algunas veces. Ignorando por completo el hecho de que se hallaba en camisón delante del sirviente de Arturo, se dirigió hacia donde aún se encontraba sentado dicho muchacho.

- ¿Has visto lo que ha pasado? – musitó Morgana, arrodillándose cerca de donde se encontraba un aún perplejo Merlín. Lady Morgana actuaba como si esa escena fuera lo más cotidiano del mundo: un síntoma evidente de que no sabía que se encontraba soñando en esos precisos instantes – Había una pira… Y fuego, y mujeres, y niños pequeños…

Un leve sollozo quebró la voz de la pupila del rey y sus ojos verdes quedaron momentáneamente empañados por lágrimas. Merlín se acercó más hacia donde estaba Morgana, alargó la mano y le apretó el hombro en señal de consuelo. La joven suspiró y tragó saliva, intentando hacer desaparecer las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas.

- Ha sido horrible – terminó diciendo la muchacha.

Pasaron unos instantes en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada su silencio sólo se veía roto por el ligero piar de las aves que despertaban ante un inminente amanecer. Finalmente, la joven bruja alzó la mirada hacia Merlín.

- ¿Por qué yo Merlín? – preguntó Lady Morgana, como si el joven pudiera tener la respuesta a todas sus preguntas - ¿Por qué cualquier otra persona? ¿Por qué ha de existir algo que hace tanto daño…?

El ayudante de Gaius se había cuestionado muchas veces esas mismas preguntas, y nunca había encontrado una respuesta que le llenara del todo y que resolviera todos esos miedos y dudas que cobijaba en su interior. No estaba seguro de poder contestar a las dos primeras preguntas de Morgana, pero la joven estaba terriblemente equivocada en su tercera cuestión y él iba a demostrárselo. Después de todo, le había dicho que podía confiar en él e iba a encargarse de ser digno de esa promesa.

Merlín cerró los ojos durante unos breves instantes, concentrándose: era su sueño, el sueño de los dos, debía poder hacerlo cambiar con el menor de sus pensamientos. Lady Morgana, aún creyendo la realidad de su sueño, le miraba extrañada: nunca había visto una reacción tras extraña en el sirviente de Arturo y eso no era decir poco ya que el príncipe heredero le había hecho saber tantas rarezas de Merlín como para poder contar historias durante el resto de su vida.

Unas mariposas se cruzaron ante los ojos verdes de Lady Morgana, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse: eran mariposas blancas. No moteadas o blancas junto con otro color, no. Eran totalmente blancas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no las veía, eran de ese tipo las que solían perseguir cuando era niña y vivía con su padre, Gorlois. Verlas ahora allí, cuando se encontraba tan desprotegida, era como una burbuja de esperanza para ella, ya no se sentía tan sola.

Entonces, algo en ellas comenzó a cambiar. Seguían rodeando esa escena con su suave aleteo, sí, pero algo en ellas se estaba transformado… Entonces lo vio, los delicados bordes de sus pequeñas alas, antes blancos como la nieve, parecían estar volviéndose de un suave color plateado que resplandecía con la luz de un nuevo día. Ahora con cada aleteo, las mariposas brillaban con una tenue luz plateada que hacía pensar que eran estrellas perdidas entre el cielo y la tierra. Eran francamente hermosas.

Morgana esbozó una emotiva sonrisa al verlas revolotear de ese modo tan bonito, miró a Merlín para ver si él también se había dado cuenta del cambio… Y entonces lo vio. El joven aprendiz de Gaius tenía la mano ligeramente extendida y abierta hacia las mariposas, a la vez que seguía su recorrido con una divertida y luminosa sonrisa en la cara. Al principio, Morgana no entendía por qué Merlín tenía la mano extendida ese modo tan extraño, hasta que lo comprendió.

La joven no pudo contener una expresión de sorpresa y negación en su rostro: ¿Merlín podía hacer magia? ¿Eso que estaba haciendo era magia? No podía ser posible, sólo era el afable y patoso sirviente de Arturo… De Arturo, ¿cómo podía hacer magia exponiéndose tanto a que el rey Uther lo descubriera en cualquier momento? Y algo que nunca había experimentado: ¿cómo la magia podía crear algo tan hermoso?

Finalmente, Lady Morgana sonrió de una forma cálida y sincera. Merlín le devolvió una divertida e inquieta sonrisa, mientras paseaba su mirada entre las mariposas y la joven pupila del rey. El chico sabía que ése era el único modo de confesarle su secreto a Morgana, sin utilizar palabras siquiera. Sólo necesitaba reconfortarla las horas que durara lo que quedaba de noche y que cuando Morgana despertara guardara en su subconsciente esa sensación de que no había nada de malo en los poderes que tenía y de que tenía a alguien a su lado que la apoyaba. No estaba sola, no tenía por qué sentirse como si lo estuviera.

Tras pensarlo unos instantes, Morgana deslizó suavemente el dorso de su mano derecha por la hierba, haciendo que el color verde se intensificara más en aquellas zonas que rozaban su mano. Maravillada, Lady Morgana no podía acabar de entenderlo, ¿cómo la gente podía ser condenada por poseer un don tan único y especial? Observó a Merlín, que fingía mirar las mariposas plateadas cuando ella le miraba. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Sin decir una sola palabra, la joven pupila del rey se deslizó hacia donde se encontraba el sirviente del príncipe Arturo y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, para sorpresa del muchacho. Morgana entrelazó sus dedos con los de él con extremo cuidado, mientras Merlín observaba la curiosa reacción de la chica a la vez que tragaba saliva levemente. Finalmente, Morgana dirigió la mano que tenía unida a la de Merlín al tronco del árbol marchito en el que se encontraba apoyado el muchacho, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Entonces comenzó a oír el crujir de la corteza desprendiéndose del viejo árbol, dando lugar a un nuevo tronco sano y joven. Los jóvenes magos alzaron la mirada justo a tiempo para ver cómo pequeñas hojas verdes comenzaban a brotar de nuevo en aquel árbol seco… Era casi como ver un milagro.

Por su parte, Merlín dejó de contemplar el árbol para estudiar el iluminado rostro de Morgana. Era curioso, siempre había congeniado especialmente con la pupila del rey de Camelot, siempre había disfrutado de su compañía cuando su tiempo y el azar se lo permitían… Pero nunca había sentido una calidez tan grande en el interior de su pecho.

- Morgana… - comenzó a decir Merlín, sin pensar en lo que iba a decir o hacer después de que la mirada de Lady Morgana se encontrara con la suya.

En ese momento, sintió un fuerte golpe en el hombro y todo cuanto había a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, difuminándose ante sus ojos, incluida una extrañada Lady Morgana.

Merlín parpadeó varias veces, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz del sol de un nuevo día que entraba por el ventanuco de su humilde habitación. Miró a su alrededor con aire confundido y el cabello ligeramente revuelto. Lo primero que acertó a vislumbrar fueron las amarillentas y gastadas páginas del volumen de magia con el que había intentado crear un sueño compartido con Morgana; lo segundo fue la mirada de desaprobación de su anciano mentor, Gaius.

- Merlín, ¿qué te dije sobre quedarte levantado hasta tarde? – preguntó el anciano de forma retórica sin perder la firmeza en su voz – Y más con el libro de magia, ¡imagina que alguien hubiera entrado a inspeccionar las habitaciones estando tú aún dormido!

Aunque Merlín sabía que Gaius tenía un terrible defecto a exagerar las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones, en el fondo también sabía que lo que su mentor acababa de decir podría ocurrir perfectamente en cualquier momento, ya que la obsesión del rey por la magia le hacía llevar a cabo inspecciones por todo Camelot en los momentos y situaciones más inesperados.

- Lo siento, Gaius, no podía dormir y… - comenzó a explicarse el joven mago.

- Menos cháchara y más movimiento – se apresuró a decirle Gaius mientras daba unas ligeras palmadas para que se incorporara de la cama - ¡El príncipe te espera desde hace media hora!

- ¡Media hora! – exclamó Merlín, incorporándose de inmediato y dejando sus divagaciones totalmente a un lado ante la perspectiva de una nueva falta ante Arturo. No podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto.

Tras cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse el cabello de cualquier manera, Merlín salió corriendo de los aposentos de Gaius para dirigirse a los del príncipe, con un poco de suerte estaría aún medio adormilado y no podría reprenderle todo lo bien que lo haría estando totalmente despierto. Subió las escaleras de caracol a toda prisa, provocando que los guardias de palacio le dedicaran una mirada de compasión al imaginar el recibimiento que recibiría por parte del príncipe Arturo.

Recorrió un pasillo entero, dobló una esquina… Y se detuvo. Aunque apenas había estado viendo por dónde iba, Merlín se vio obligado a detenerse cuando vio a Lady Morgana, vestida de azul, de pie frente a él en mitad del pasillo. Su mirada verde clara denotaba sorpresa, Merlín casi podía oír ya su melodiosa risa preguntándole si llegaba tarde mientras esperaba que Arturo no fuera muy duro con él.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, la mirada de Lady Morgana se suavizó y miró a Merlín de una forma que nunca había hecho antes, como si se encontrara aliviada de haberle encontrado. El aprendiz de mago le sostuvo la mirada, mientras sentía cómo el corazón le retumbaba contra los tímpanos, recordando de repente el sueño que había creado y preguntándose si Morgana recordaría algo del mismo. El cómodo silencio que siguió a ese pensamiento y la afectuosa sonrisa de Morgana hablaron por sí solos.

Se acordaba. Y sabía que no había sido un simple sueño.

Merlín comenzó a buscar las palabras que debía decir para explicar lo ocurrido, pero no hicieron falta. Morgana rompió los pasos de distancia que lo separaban de él, y lo abrazó, echándole los brazos con cariño alrededor del cuello, como un náufrago que se aferra a una tabla de madera salvadora en medio de una tormenta abismal. El joven aprendiz de mago no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle el abrazo tan pronto como Morgana le abrazó a él, como si hubiera esperado mil años para hacerlo, y al fin, sonrió.

Mientras sentía cómo Merlín le acariciaba con timidez el cabello ondulado y el leve mecer de su abrazo, Morgana tuvo la certeza de que nunca volvería a tener miedo de su magia, de que no volvería a estar sola.

Nunca lo había estado.


End file.
